kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Auditions:Lukas Karlsson
Back to the Auditions *'Name:' Lukas Erik Arvid Karlsson *'Stage Name (If Applicable):' Myungjun *'Age:' 17 *'Date of Birth:' 19 September 2002 *'Nationality:' Swedish *'Ethnicity:' Swedish-Korean *'Birthplace:' Kristianstad, Sweden *'Languages Spoken:' Swedish, English, Korean *'Career:' Trainee *'Model:' Kai Kamal Huening [ Hueningkai of TXT ] ---- *'Personality:' **when lukas karlsson walks, it's with a confident air of carelessness. when lukas karlsson walks, everyone tends to look. leadership comes easily to a boy who looks so laidback. and even though he doesn't actively go and seek it, he takes it all in stride. lukas has natural charisma that combine very well when he smiles or when he flashes that mischevious elfish look at people. around people who are two degrees or more of separation from him, he's the usual bit of friendliness. a smile that's already ready to form and a hand that's always willing to help. more or less, he seems every bit of normal nice boy. ** around txt squad, the full extent behind that damning smile and gaze that brings you in is revealed. lukas is a very passionate and animated person, throwing his all into everything that he's interested in. he's the source of laughter, the source of everything great, the source of words when you need them. once you've gained the rights into his inner circle, you're forever stuck in his heart. a loyal boy that will never go away, lukas will be with you til the end of the line. maybe he freaks out too much and gets overdramatic, maybe he insists on walking you home when everything is perfectly safe. but to lukas karlsson, it's only because you matter that much to him. *'History:' ** I don't really know where to start, you know? My name is Lukas, but you know me as Myungjun. I'm Swedish-Korean and I grew up in the town of Kristianstad in Sweden. My parents are very different people from very different walks of life, but they're united in their passion. My dad's the Swedish one, you know. Obviously you can tell from my real name. Anyway, he really loves hockey so I grew up loving hockey. It was my entire life, you know? Our team in the NHL is the San Jose Sharks. He'd let me stay up past midnight for Stanley Cup playoffs. I played for junior hockey teams and I was good, really good. Obviously I was getting noticed by everyone because I was that good. I don't want to brag or anything, but I was really on my way to going to the NHL one day. ** Obviously, that didn't happen. You see, my mom loved k-pop. She was a borderline sasaeng sometimes sksks. You know, I was used to waking up in the morning to some random ass Korean song and she was still a fangirl at heart. I really liked singing too, but not as much as I did hockey. While everyone in my life revolved around hockey, I only sang sometimes. My mom heard me and she was determined that I should sing more. "You're so good at this, Myungjun!" I didn't really want to. Obviously I had other things on my mind, and I didn't really want to be made fun of because I was some boy who sang. But I did keep on singing at home, in my room, in my shower. Keeping things private, you know? ** We only really come to Korea for Chuseok. Last year, it was supposed to be a normal Chuseok. You know, doing all the traditions while greeting my grandparents in broken Korean and going out to explore. Except I fucked up and sang in public. Obviously I didn't mean to. It's just that this one shop was playing this song that my mom liked to play, so I sang along. And then there's this guy coming out of nowhere saying that I have 'potential' and I should go to their 'auditions'. I chose idol life. ** Training was harder than I expected, but since I had really pushed myself in hockey, I got used to it. I came in thinking that I was good, but I quickly realized that there was people there that were beyond me. I had to work hard in order to catch up. My dancing was especially bad, but I worked at it until they started putting me in the center. I was lucky that I had good vocal ability from the start, and I worked at showcasing that in evaluations. Eventually, I was picked to be one of Alpha's trainees to go on Make Me. That, I truly couldn't believe until I actually went on. ** Make Me was certainly a learning experience. Aside from the people trying to ship me with Ilman, it was good. At first, it was nerve-wracking, you know? It was my first time ever performing publicly and I was sure that I was going to fail in the first showcase. But surprisingly, I was getting attention. I was obsessed over every Pann post...and every hate comment. When I got a low ranking in episode two, I was crying on the inside. I would say more about episode two, but I know all the people who shipped me with Ilman are listening, so I'll decline to comment right now. But I was determined to work, and in the end I ended up with my spot in Magnum. Right now, idol life is killing me - but I wouldn't have it any other way, you know? ---- *'Specialty:' Vocalist *'Training Period:' Eight Months *'Casted On:' 1 October 2018 *'Group Name (If Applicable):' Currently in project group Magnum *'Position (If Applicable):' Currently in project group Magnum as a Lead Dancer / Sub-Vocalist / Sub-Rapper / Visual ---- *'Reason for Auditioning at Alpha Entertainment:' They approached me first. I was like, why not? So that's why I auditioned. *'Views on Big Three Rivalry:' I didn't really know about it, to be honest. But I'm glad we're doing better than everyone else. ---- Comments Category:Approved Alpha Auditions